


cupids chokehold

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin gets dumped right before Valentines Day and Michael is trying to be there for him, without acting like a total asshole because he has been anticipating this break up for the longest fucking time so he has a chance with his best friend





	cupids chokehold

Ethan was Gavin’s boyfriend for six months. Six months that I spent bitter and jealous, trying my best to cover that up and act happy for my best friend. But really I could really only take so much before I broke. And I felt this way at the perfect timing. Two days before Valentines Day, Ethan breaks it off with Gavin. Gavin is in tears the night he calls me and tells me every single detail, I try to tell him things will get better in between his sobs but eventually he gets tired and hangs up. I try to only be a little bit offended. I also try not too be to outrageously giddy at the news, this means I could finally, finally have a shot with Gavin.

My mom scolds me when I tell her this over breakfast Monday morning. She tells me that I should be a support system for Gavin, since he is so fragile and vulnerable. Since when has Gavin Free ever been fragile? I huff out an agreement with her that I will wait until after Valentines Day to try and make a move. She also recommends that I ask him in the sweetest way possible and I give her an incredulous look. Since when have I ever been sweet?

I am too tired to disagree with her though, so she makes me reluctantly swear that I won’t do something stupid and that I’ll be there for Gavin instead of trying to pursue him. I finish up my breakfast and thank her before going back up to my room to get dressed and stuff all of my homework from last night into my backpack. I haul the bag up onto my shoulder and head downstairs and out the door to catch the bus.

I wait at the bus stop for a good five minutes with this girl named Julia, who is currently going into detail about the new puppy she just got. The bus finally arrives, saving me from having to come up with a response. I eagerly board the bus, looking around for Gavin, I spot him sitting in our usual seat at the back and I walk down the isle to go sit with him. He is mopey and clearly still upset about Ethan. I sigh and put an arm around his shoulders, he leans into me and I feel short of breath for a moment. Just because I can’t ask him out doesn't mean I cant still feel butterflies in my stomach anytime we touch.

He stays leaned against me during the whole bus ride to school, sleeping. I feel like falling asleep and staying like this forever, but it has to end once we pull up next to the entrance of the school. I shake Gavin awake softly. “We’re here, dude.” I say and he nods, yawning. He grabs his book bag from where it is laying on the floor and I do the same with mine, yanking it up over my shoulder and we both stand up to get off the bus.

After leaving the bus, we both go our separate ways in the hallway. “See you at lunch!” I call out, but he is gone before he can hear me at all, let alone respond. I turn around and walk to my locker, quickening my pace as the warning bell rings. When I open my locker, a little note flutters down onto the floor. What the fuck?

I lean down to pick it up. I unfold the light pink paper and there is a heart drawn on the paper with a message inside that says ‘just tell him how you feel already.’ I look around for any sign of someone who might have dropped this in my locker. It couldn't have been Ray because this isn't his handwriting and he has a doctors appointment this morning. I squint at the piece of paper and then shove it into my pocket. I grab my book and folder for Biology and shut my locker and make my way to class. Who could that note be from?

***

By the time I get to second period, the ‘who the fuck wrote me that note and why’ question has built itself up into a series of novels. Each one with a possible explanation, but none of them add up. The only conclusion I come to is that it could be about Gavin. But Gavin sure as hell didn't write it. I sigh in defeat and decide to drop it, this little thing isn't worth worrying about is it? Besides, even if it was about Gavin I made a pact not to tell him how I feel until after Valentines Day. I can wait that long, until then, I should be comforting him.

When lunch comes around I sit next to Gavin, rather than across from him. He has his head lowered and I pat his back. “It’ll be okay, Gav. You deserve better than some douche who dumps you before Valentines Day.”

“Don’t call him a douche…” Gavin says sadly, trying to be mindful when really there is no need to. Ethan is an asshole, plain and simple. Only assholes dump you before Valentines Day. But I decide to shrug it off and not argue with him due to the state he is in.

“Hey, how about you come over to my house Wednesday night? You can forget all about Ethan and we can play Halo and watch a few shitty movies. How does that sound?” Gavin perks up a bit and nods. “That sounds better than moping around my bedroom all night.” He says and laughs softly. I smile and ruffle his hair, there’s the smiling Gavin that I know and love.

***  
Tuesday comes and goes and at lunch I thought Gavin was on the verge of bursting into tears, but we made it through without a single breakdown. On the bus ride home I told him how proud of him I was as he was pressed against my side, content as he could be. I took his hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He fell asleep on me again.

But now Wednesday is finally here and I wait anxiously for Gavin’s arrival. I wander across my room, picking up random articles of clothing and putting them away, sorting things by color and alphabetizing my video game collection until I hear the doorbell ring. My face lights up and I rush out of my room and down the stairs. I open up the door and am greeted with a smiling Gavin. The best sight I could ever hope to be greeted with everyday. Gavin starts to down the stairs to the basement and I wink at my mom, she rolls her eyes and goes back to talking to whatever girl friend she is talking to on the phone. I follow Gavin down the stairs and we walk into the cold basement, shutting the door behind us.

Gavin sits on one of the bean bags on the floor set up in front of the TV and I take a seat on mine. Gavin gets the blue one and I get the red one. “Movie or xbox first?”

“Hmm…Movie?” he suggests and I nod. Perfect. Make out session while a movie plays in the background is like, a classic romance scene.  
I pop in one of the most ridiculous looking movies I could find and we watch it for a good twenty minutes until I get bored and start to crave some type of intimacy. I grab for his hand and he lets me lace our fingers together and I swing them back and forth slowly for a while. Eventually, the tension building up in my stomach becomes too much for me, thoughts of ways to tell Gavin how I feel swirling around my head like a tornado. I groan and Gavin looks over at me immediately, a worried expression on his face. I bite my lip, trying to decide on what to say. Should there be build up or should I just go for it? I decide to just go for it, get it over with. If there is heartbreak involved when he says ‘no’ then I can just move on sooner. Or… If all goes well then. Victory, I guess?

“Listen Gav, I’ve been feeling this way ever since you and Ethan started dating and even way before that so I… I really, really like you. You know? Like in those really dumb romantic teen movies and wow this is really awkward, I’m so sorry.” I blurt out, covering my face with my hands after I finish. Gavin lets out this small, breathy laugh and reaches out to pry my hands off of my face. He smiles at me, one of those breath taking smiles that make me turn to jelly.

“I know one of the…one of the reasons me and Ethan broke up was because I had feelings for you Michael.” he says. His smile turns from cotton candy sweet to rain cloud sad and I feel somewhat guilty. But I don't stay that way for long as I process fully what Gavin just said. Feelings for me. I smile wide and his smile turns sweet again. I want to kiss him, if only I could just-

I reach across to him and grab ahold of his shirt and pull him in towards me, our lips colliding. I smile into it and Gavin’s eyes light up. I deepen the kiss and he sighs into my mouth. I crawl over to his bean bag and situate myself on top of him, wrapping my arms around his back and pulling him in ever closer. I feel dizzy from kissing him and once we pull apart we start laughing. I don't know why, it’s just one of the things you do after you kiss your best friend I guess.

“I never thought that this would happen, ever.” I tell him as the laughter dies down and I am just laying on top of him.

“Me neither.” he says, looking up at the ceiling.

Best day after Valentines Day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so another short fluffy fic, whats new? and im sorry my fics always seem to end on a kissing scene, I really need to work on that... but I hope this was enjoyable anyhow!
> 
> https://ragehappybois.tumblr.com/


End file.
